Dracos Dreams
by maybella101
Summary: Draco can't seem to get any sleep because everynight he dreams of the same girl. Once he called her Mudblood and now he knows Hermione is much more then that. Can you really fall in love with someone in your dreams? Can love withstand war? Death?
1. Long Night

**It is a short first chapter sorry! I hope you like it though and i will make them much much longer in the future!!!**

Draco

Why me? Why did death eater business always have to hold me up for hours so that i was late for everything these days. The hogwarts train was one thing i didn't particularly like to miss. Seeing as my father thinks I'm the worst death eater ever he has decided to put me up to multiple tasks that either A) give me the worst headache or B) leave me so physically exhausted that the next morning i can barely get up due to the aching in my muscles. I thought parents were supposed to love their children? Guess everything changes once you become a Death Eater. It's not like i even wanted to either! I actually hate being one. I would rather spend a whole day with that filthy mudblood granger then be one. I was abruptly shocked out of my daydreaming by a large boom of thunder. Rain started coming down in buckets. Which if i was on the Hogwarts Express would be okay, but seeing as i wasn't and was actually flying on my broomstick at top speed to make it to the beginning of the year feast. I may be the Slytherin seeker on the quiditch team this year but flying in the rain with your school robes on is mighty uncomfortable. Finally! i can see Hogwarts front gates! I land to a haulting stop in front of the gates and notice i wasn't the only one to miss the train.

Hermione

Oh great look who it is! My least favorite person in the world, Draco Malfoy. To make matters worse it seems as if we are stuck outside the gates in the rain without anyone in the castle to notice us and let us in because the feast must have already started. I guess having muggle parents who aren't aware of the wizarding time isn't so great. Malfoy landed next to me and smirked. "Guess its just you and me Granger." Draco said before sliding off his broom and shaking out his perfectly white hair. I knew my hair was a big frizzy mess and was sticking to my face, but did he really have to rub it in that much? "Well, Malfoy looks like Mommy and Daddy don't have enough time for their little angel anymore seeing as you are stuck outside in the rain." i said and smiled. Draco scowled and whispered what i could only guess were swear words directed right towards me. Wow this was sure to be a long night.


	2. The Plan

**Its not much but it longer then the last one! I really like this chapter so i hope yall do to! really brings out dracos sensitive side no one knew he had! Also his feeling for hermione are becoming intensified! Also Hermione might know a little something?? lol you will eventually find out too!**

Draco

"Filthy,vile,stupid,!" i hissed under my breath. Who did granger think she was to insult me? It is an entirely different senerio if it is I who is making fun of her. I have pureblood status! "Granger stop wallowing in your pride at being able to make a halfway decent insult and help me come up with a plan to get inside this bloody castle!" I exclaimed and pulled out my wand and began firing pointless spells at the magically guarded gate even though i knew nothing i did would make it open. I peeked from the corner of my eye and noticed a triumphant smiled plastered on her face. I knew then that in her mind i had just admitted defeat, making her the winner of insults at the time. Why did i always have to give in to her? Maybe its the dreams making me see another side of her then i used to? Stupid dreams. Maybe if i didn't have them every night it wouldn't be this way? She is very tantalizing. Even when she is dying in some of the dreams. Most the time she most definately not dying though. Hey i can't very well help things i dream. Her legs so lean and smooth. The way her hair wildly frames her face making her quite majestic looking. Her eyes are what i love the most and how thoughtful and kind they are even in death. I hope those nightmares never come true, but for those many other dreams? Well im still a guy. I really want to get to know her, but after 5 years of constant insults in her direction i don't know how well that will go. Being in our sixth year and me being a slytherin makes everything complicated. Not to leave out the point of me being a death eater. I was pulled away from my thoughts when i realized Hermione staring at me. "What are you looking at?" i sneered and amediated regretted it. I was trying to get on her good side here! "Nothing, just trying to pull you out of your daydreaming and figure out a plan." she said deep in her own thoughts. Once again i couldn't stop staring at her bare legs. "We could keep firing speels and hope someone notices us?" i suggested and she burst out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" i exclaimed becoming angrey quick. "Yes, lets fire spells all night and catch phenmonia when nobody notices us." she said between fits of laughter. "I think you aleady have a fever." i said while she continued to laugh at my idea. I mean i didn't see her coming up with any brillant ideas and she was supposed to be the smartest in our class. "Stop laughing at me and start thinking, Stupid mudblood!" i yelled and that immediately stopped her laughing. "I already have a plan!" she yelled back clearly angered by my comment. "Well?"i questioned. I waited for her answer while her grin got wider and wider. I knew this was going to be good. As long as i got to watch her all night it was sure to be one good night. I banged my fist on my head for even thinking it. In my dreams we do a lot of talking, but sometimes...well...Shit! I was hit with a stunning speel and flew backwards into the air. I hit the ground a few feet away from where i was standing previously and the wind was knocked completely out of me. I pulled out my wand and shot up. "What the hell was that for?" i yelled and she just smiled again. "I told you i had a plan now didn't I?" Hermione said with a gleam in her eye i had never seen before. One that even suggested she knew all about the dreams, but before i could even get another thought out we were shooting stunning speels at eachother in a fierce battle all just to get noticed by teachers inside the building. Never thought i would ever actually be pleased to get caught by a teacher, but i knew then that a lot of things would be changing this year.


End file.
